Servant for Life
by KeybladesOnlyChosenOne
Summary: Based off of Servant of Evil by Len Kagamine: Len and Rin were born twins and separated through adoption. Both twins grew up differently from that point on. When Len is old enough he heads out on a quest to find his sister, and once he does will he stay behind to protect her? Suckish summary like usual great story! Please R&R! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Deep in my heart I've always known that I would die for my true love, but the way it happened I would've never seen it coming. We were kids to begin with blessed by the church in happiness and good health. The two of us were inseparable even after our home was burnt to the ground leaving us like little lost kids trying to find where to go. However we stuck together like glue.

You, my sister, my love, fascinated me with everything you did and made. You kept me in high spirits when I was down and in return I did the same.

However it was one of those cool summer days when we both decided to play in the garden, just right outside the orphanage. The day was beautiful, blue and not a cloud in the sky. The grass was a memorable shade of green that extended into the fields, there was even white dandelions specking the ground for more beauty than it already was.

"Len," Your voice sweetly says. Your eyes are blue and calming as the sky above. You're sitting in the grass holding some flower vines and branches in your hand, "Come over here dearest brother."  
I steadily make my way over to you and as I reach you, you take my hand and pull me to be beside you, "Rin?" I question.

Your fingers tangle around the vines wrapping and tying them to make a crow like circle. "Hand me those flowers." You say to me and I quickly obey. You take them into your small hands and then place them through the vines and branches. I stare into your darling eyes and you lean in holding the branches above my head. "You'll forever be my prince, Len."

The crown of branches rest upon my head and I can't help but smile because of you. You are the most important thing in my life and I would never let anything hurt you. I made this decision as a carriage pulled up releasing a nice, young, well-dressed man.

We were both used to people coming and leaving from the orphanage however this person was intriguing. He was well suited, hair pulled back firmly, and his cheek bones stern as a rock. He seemed very wealthy in money and we knew for sure he was an aristocrat. Aristocrats rarely visit here but when they do it's to collect taxes or it's to come to make an excuse to close down our home, the orphanage.

'Curiosity kills the cat' as they say and it was true this time. Brother and sister, hand in hand, we walked right into our future. We listened to the well-dressed man talk to our nanny. His words were very confusing to us but the word that did stick out was 'adoption.' He's here to adopt one of the many orphans that live here?

An aristocrat never has come here to adopt a child! This surprised us. "Stay back." I say to you, I grip your hand. I hated adoptions, the orphanage here will separate us if they wish, I will never let anyone take you away from me. We dash upstairs, and I hid you in the closet and I in the restroom that way I can hear each and every word the man says. I tell you quickly that you shouldn't leave here until I tell you.

The plan would've worked out perfectly if it didn't have a flaw. You see, as the well-dressed man headed upstairs with the nanny to meet the other orphans a crash came from the closet. I cringed. The nanny walked toward the closet and opened it. "What are you doing in here?" Our nanny cried out sternly.

I watched as your eyes grew with fear. My legs were nailed to the ground, I couldn't move from where I stood as much as I wished I could. My eyes peered out of a crack in the door as I continued to watch. "R-Rin." I whisper trying to call out.

"Is she one of the orphans here?" The man asked as you were stood up from your crash.

"Yes, she is and she is usually a well behaved child when she isn't around the others"

The man didn't think another moment his mind had been made up. The word's I had feared without a doubt traveled out of his mouth trying to tease my ears. "I want her."

"Are you sure sir? There are many others."

"You think my decision is not final? She is indeed the one I've been looking for. The queen will be ecstatic."

"I shall get the papers ready then….Rin," our nanny kneels next to you and places her hands on each of your shoulders. "This nice young man is going to bring you home to his family."

You're shaking your head holding in your tears. I know you'll be brave and try your hardest not to cry. You'll stand up straight, keeping your head up high. My hands ball up into fists; I dig my nails into my skin. The well-dressed man takes your hand and takes you down stairs. All he needed to do was to sign his name and you would be all his forever and until the day he dies.

I come from the restroom and follow you down half way just far enough that I can watch the events that follow. No, it's not the well-dressed man who signs the papers of adoption, but, to my surprise, it's the queen herself.

I watched as she took the feather within her hands, dipped it into ink and began to write on the adoption papers. With heartbreak I started to tremble. You left the building with her majesty and the well-dressed man. "Rin!" I shout finally able to think straightly. I dashed down the stairs my heart beating as quickly as humming birds' wings. I would not let you go, never! I open the door and scream, "RIN!" You look over your shoulder, tears welling up in your eyes.

"Len!" You choke out.

Our nanny pulls me back inside, and I'm crying and screaming trying to break loose trying to reach you. The door is closed. I was sure that would be the last time I would ever see you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Day breaks. The sun is raised high in the sky beaming down on the fields, its summer again. I lay in my bed watching the sun leak into my bedroom. It has been four years since that day when I should've rescued you from being adopted. You probably are having a good time though since you were adopted by the queen of the yellow Kingdom. I shake my head and clumsily stand to my feet. I'm sixteen now and the orphanage is now able to let me leave on my own and to find a job. I could stay but no one would want to adopt a teenager. However, I really don't care; I'm leaving to find you. You are my sister, my love, and life.

While walking over to my dresser I take my white polo shirt and pull it over my head. My fingers grip on my trousers and I begin to pull them up. My mind wanders to you; your beautiful blue eyes, your rosy cheeks, and your gorgeous smile. With every thought my heart forgets to beat and I realize my cheeks are flushing a deep red. As I finish clothing myself someone knocks at my door. I assumed it was one of our house keepers to ask me for my dirty laundry and what not, but it was our nanny. She was indeed growing very old but she still continues to grasp onto her beauty, excluding her long nose that for so many years have given me ongoing nightmares. These thoughts toward her make me feel ashamed because she's always been kind hearted to me. "Len...Or shall I say Mr. Kagamine? It will be very depressing once you're gone." She curtsies and stares up into my eyes.

My lips curl up into a smile. I'm towering above her and at this moment I'm starting to have mixed emotions: fear, anxiety, and curiosity. Since I'm feeling all these feelings I feel as if I could chicken out my decision of leaving. "You'll be fine ma'am." I bow.

"You've become a very fine gentleman; a very polite and sweet man. I have no doubt you'll find your way in this world."

"I'm flattered that you have so much faith in me and I promise I won't let you down," However I was not entirely believing my own words. I was indeed confident in myself but I was not sure what my future was going to bring. I watched my nanny's face drop in sorrow. She flung her hands out and around my back. An aching, severe cry escaped her; her tears staining my shirt. I had not seen her like this in all of my years living here. Her cries sent creeping chills down my spine. My hands wrap around her frail body. She backs off wiping her tears. "Sorry," she dabs her eyes with her sleeve, "It's just you've done so much for me, you are like the son I never had."

These words I hold close. "Ma'am, thank you for your kindness and I will always find room in my heart to keep you close." Saying our last goodbyes I finally made it out the door. The only possession I kept with me was my brown satchel which only carried a few necessities: 4,000 yen, enough food to last a week, and some spare clothing. I'm headed north to the Yellow Kingdom I know I'll find you there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It didn't take long for me to reach the Yellow Kingdom. When I entered the kingdom I could feel the excitement all around. The villagers were out and about chatting and conversing with one another. There was a lot of positive energy from the many villagers. Since I lived on the outskirts of town I rarely met anyone. Yet, here I stood in one of the largest kingdoms with people here and there, left and right. I find myself smiling like a baka.

As I venture further through the kingdom, keeping my satchel close, my eyes widen in surprise. In the square there were people dancing, laughing, and playing music. I walked toward a bench and placed my satchel on the seat, and started to join in on the fun. My feet hit the ground as it followed the beat. As the drums hit everyone in the square clapped their hands, I did the same. I slid to the right taking a younger girls hand and spun her around. Before long there were villagers, at least 50, dancing, skipping, clapping, and laughing as if there wasn't a problem in the world, and I after so many years in sorrow, was finally enjoying what life had to give. Then there was a shriek from the distance. I could make out a thin looking man running and screaming, his hands thrown up in the air, "Run, hide!" Were the words that alarmed everyone! There was another sound I could hear that trampled out the man's words, was that galloping? The music stopped and everyone stood, frightened. The man yells again, "Yellow queen's messenger!" This sent everyone off the edge. I watched as everyone disappeared into their homes, locking their doors and shutting their windows. The joyous sound that once was, was now nothing but an old memory.

The man who alarmed everyone finally reached the square and pushed his way into a building and quickly slammed the door. It didn't take me long however to get the idea that I needed to hide from whatever was coming. I grabbed my satchel and looked around my surroundings and found a wall to hide behind. Nearly a second later a man on horse came into view. The man was dressed in expensive garments, head to foot. In fact he reminded me of the well-dressed man from the years before, however this man's hair was shorter and his eyes were dark blue. I watched as the man got off his horse and removed a scroll from his coat pocket. He paid no mind to the fact that the town was silent as a graveyard. The man raised the scroll up and started to hammer it onto a post near what seemed to be a blacksmiths shop. Once he was done he turned to look at the town with a smirk and left onto his horse without another word. He disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared.

I stood amazed with confusion. Seeing this man I started to think how poor and silent this town here really was. Could they not pay for their own needs? A few brave towns' men and woman cautiously walked out of their hiding place and headed over to the scroll. I soon hear devastating cries and arguments here and there. But mostly I could tell no one wanted to speak of the treachery they were in. When I pushed my way through and saw the print on the scroll myself I couldn't help but feel sympathy for them. The scroll read….

Hear Thee!

Hear Thee!

All those who live in my kingdom

The taxes will be raised 90% of what ye make!

40%-Property Tax

20%-Common Defense

10%-Import/Exports

20%-Provide of Government

All those who decide not to pay ye'll be executed!

Fair Warning,

Q.K

I was about to boil realizing I had let my sister to be adopted by a witch. I clutched my hands into fists. I decided that I needed to speak with the queen for sure. I turned to one of the villagers she was old and frail like the maid who had raised me all these years. The old lady looked at me with cloudy eyes, "Miss where can I find the queen?"

"You're mad." She creaked out turning quickly away. I could feel the tension of anger and frustration from everyone around.

I asked again the same question to a buff young man who seemed to be the blacksmith. He took one glance at me and abandoned me with no answer. I came to the conclusion that no one was going to give me directions to the queen so I would have to find her myself. As I begin to turn away I feel a tug on my jacket. My eyes drift down to see a little girl. "Sir." her voice was calm and hopeful. She shakily lifts her hand and lifts her index finger to a dirt path.

I begin to understand what she meant. "Thank you." I quickly said and began to walk off. My ears perked up as I listened closely to the words that were said behind me.

"Darling what was the point in telling him where the queen was?"

"It's best if someone tries to talk some sense into her evil mind."

"He'll never live to see another day."

"If that is so then bless his soul."

Those words would live to haunt me the rest of my life. I slipped my hands into my pocket and continued on my journey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Blanketed by darkening clouds and covered by the chilly winds was my welcoming as I approached the castle. The enormous building casted a shadow onto me that was sending eerie chills throughout my body. I took a deep breath and headed to the barred gate. I reached for the latch on the gate only to find a sword pointed to my back. I stiffened.

"What business do you have here, commoner?" A deep hiss filled my ears.

I slowly turned around to see a man. His hair, tied back at his waist, and his eyes are like fire burning mine. "I'm here to speak with the queen."

The main lifted the sword to my neck, "Her majesty isn't expecting any visitors 'nor does she want any. I suggest you leave." He spats out.

He begins turn away but I'm not going down without a fight. I look at my surroundings to see two knights on each side of the gate, without motion, each baring a sword. I unsheathe a sword on one of the knights and slice it through the air baring it down on the man. Before my sword could hit him it clashed against his sword. He slid his sword down making a screeching noise that made me cringe. "Commoner I'm quite sure you're now wishing for death."

A smirk appears on my face as I come with a decent come back, "Only if it's meant to be."

His voice cracks as he lowers his sword. "The queen will not be pleased about a bloody mess in the court yard so I'll see what I can do, but I'll warn ye she'll slice you in half if she ain't happy 'bout what she sees."

I nod but jumps as someone comes up from behind me, grabbing my wrist and removing the sword from my grasp .As we enter the castle there were two knights behind me and another in front of me. I felt much protected.

My eyes grew wide in amazement at the sight of the inside of the castle. The rooms were spotless from dust because of all the maids that work here. A chandelier was hung in the ball room and a red carpet is placed on the steps of the stairway. As we begin to walk up the long set of stairs, I Iooked at the walls where pictures of you and the queen are hung. Your beauty dumbstrucked I making my face darken with a deep blush. Such beauty, such elegance such-

"Alright now boy, here we are." We came upon a very tall door designed with engraved, golden roses along the frame. The soldier opened the door, stepped inside, and closed the door leaving me alone with the other two guards. I stood there in silence trying to hear the conversation between the solider and the queen. It was useless though, the sound from the inside was closed off. The seconds passed slowly and when the door opened again a knife flew over my head nearly centimeters from cutting my skin. The man who had bravely gone to ask the queen for my permission to speak with her, fell to his knees in the door frame, eyes in contact with mine, and blood pouring from the sides of his mouth. Nearly a second later he fell to my feet face forward.

Blood so much blood. I stumble back feeling fear shoot through my veins. Should I run? "Commoner you may enter." Her voice is sweet ringing yet fierce. I step over the body of blood, slowly, steadily. My hands touch the frame of the door, my fingers touching the rigid designs. I stop, standing there my face shows as if I had seen a ghost.

Shoulder length blond hair, eyes of blue sapphire sky, skin fragile as a porcelain doll, and face features young as I remember them to be…."Rin." My voice cracks with unsurely, with disbelivably. I begin to step forward.

"Don't take any steps closer," You hiss. You begin to glare at me; eyes burning through my skull.

"Your majesty I have come to…"

"I have no interest whatsoever speaking to someone so low in society." You turn around swiftly.

"M'lady I am…."

"I know who you are!" You snap. I'm taken aback feeling necessary not to argue with you. "You have some nerve showing your face after all these years. Do you know the pain I had to suffer through every single day?" You stop turning back around to look me into the eyes, "And you, you promised me you wouldn't let me go…wouldn't let me be adopted. You didn't come to get me."

"M'lady, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Haha! Thanks to you I can show others what it's like to be cold, hungry, and unwanted."

I shake my head, "So you're willing to give up respect from the kingdom just to have your little bit of revenge?"

"Revenge? No, I'm giving the kingdom justice." You answer with a smirk.

"Justice? That's not justice!" You raise your hand above your head and as it comes down upon my cheek your nails slice through my skin. I fall to my knees wincing at the pain. Why? Why did everything turn out like this? My eyes never look into yours they stay casted at the ground.

"And now you'll be punished for disgusting me by showing your face in front of me." I hear the sound of metal being removed. "What are your last words?"

I slowly move my leg so I'm only kneeling on one leg. I then take one hand to my heart and the other to my back. "M'lady if it's one thing I may say before I'm executed by your hands alone, the words I say are all true," I lift my eyes so I'm looking in yours, "I will serve you until the day it all ends." My word is true but I doubt it's enough to save me at this particular moment. However I see a hint of hesitation in your eyes but it doesn't last long because you raise the knife bringing it down upon my face. I don't move, I try not to cringe, and I wait patiently for my coming death. Thank God though when it happens it's only a very small amount of pain like when you fall off a horse and get a few cuts. But why am I still breathing? I slowly open my eyes to see your back facing me, your hand holding a cloth to the dagger. Blood is painted on the blade. That's when I begin to realize the stream of warm red leaking down my cheek. I bring my hand to my cut.

"Go clean yourself up. You will become my servant starting today. If you have any questions whatsoever don't even think about asking me; find out yourself or ask one of the maids. Now," you begin walking away, "Bring my lunch to my chamber."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

How could I explain how I feel: relieved, anxious, frightened beyond comprehension. I was alive though…which is good right? You had left me on my knees last in shock and in pain. Not the pain as if I had been stabbed in the gut, but a stinging pain that still would need to be treated. I shakily stood to my feet and grabbed on the door handle. I hastily open the door and made my way down the stairs. I walk around the halls to try to find the kitchen, I was her servant after all and I doubt she wanted a servant like I using her bathroom sink even if it was to just clean my cut. I find the kitchen within time and as I entered everyone began staring at me. It felt very awkward being the center of attention, but I kept my head up and found a sink. I turned on the water and leaned forward. I splash my face with the cold water, sending shaking pain through my body. The cut, damn, the cut was deep, deep in my skin. It continued to bleed staining the water with red. The room was silent though which continued to irritate me because I could feel everyone staring, with their cold eyes, at my back.

I turn off the water and grab a nearby towel placing it to my face. Soon, I turn around. There's a young maid staring at me, she bears long, curly black hair. "Are you new here?" She questions poking my arm. I bite my lip and nod slowly keeping the towel on my cheek, "My name is Lynn, come with me sir." She takes my hand and pulls me out of the kitchen and into a small closed room in the back. She begins to remove ointment from a shelf along with a cloth. She orders me to sit down into a chair and she proceeds to treat my cut. She pours the ointment onto the cloth and begins to wipe it. I cringe at the coldness of the ointment and the touch of the cloth but I don't move away, "You're lucky you know sir. Not being struck down in the court yard by her majesties guards. And continue to stand here right now after meeting her in person. If you were just anyone you would've met your grave by now." She stares at me. "Who are you?"

I think for moment trying reflect on who I really am. The queens brother, my twins brother. A survivor… I look into her eyes seeing curiosity and fear mixed within it. "I'm simply the servant of evil."

Later, I bring your tray up to your chamber, my knuckles touch lightly against the door as I wait for a response. "Come in." Your voice calls out. I hold the tray in one hand and open the door with the other.

I enter and look astonished by the inside of your bedroom. I walk forward and set the tray of food at your desk. "Your lunch m'lady." I bow hesitantly. You're facing the other way looking out the window. Soon, however you look to me and at the tray.

"What am I eating today?" You ask glaring at me as if I should've already explained it.

I remove the top of the tray. "Your majesty I've delivered you a tray of shrimp and on the side some spicy sauce."

You look at the tray and then turn back to the window. "Throw it away." You order me with a hiss.

"M'lady, it's perfectly good food." Why am I arguing with her?

"I said throw it away!"

"But your majesty." Len, stop arguing with her at once.

You turn and glare at me. "Have I not made myself clear? I do not want it. Go and throw it away!" Your words are harsh and loud, I can feel the tension growing.

I can tell my heart wants to continue with this argument until I win but I didn't want to upset you anymore. I bow and quickly take the tray away. I close the door and begin to head down stairs. On my back to the kitchen I bump into Lynn, the maid who had helped me clean my cut. "Excuse me miss." I say an apology.

"Oh no, it's my own clumsiness. I'm sorry." She looks at the platter of food I hold in my right hand. "Where are you taking that food?"

I look at her and then at the platter. "I was bringing it back to the kitchen…but…," I hadn't realized this before but for some reason Lynn was really skinny and pale, "You can have it if you want."

"Oh, I couldn't…"

"Ah c'mon. You deserve it because of your hard work." I insisted handing it to her.

She blushes and takes the platter. "Thank you, I'll return it to the kitchen when I'm finished."

I nod and walk back upstairs to see what my next order would be. I enter the bedroom once more to see you sitting at your desk writing in a notebook. I stand in the doorway, waiting patiently. It seems to be at least 20 minutes later before you place your pencil down and stand up looking straight at me, "Len."

"Yes m'lady."

"Did you throw away the food?"

…."Well, it was perfectly good food….I gave the platter to Lynn."

"Lynn?...You mean you ignored my precise orders just so you could feed a useless maid?"

I was confused, you did order me to throw it away but I found a better use of it, "Well…I'm sorry m'lady."

You smirk, evil in every single one of your thoughts, "This won't do," I watch you walk across your room and open up your desk drawer, you remove a sheath big enough for the dagger I had engaged not so long ago, "Len," You come closer to me. You're going to kill me, I knew it, "My next order is….murder her."

My eyes grow wide and my hands begin to shake as I take the knife. I answer, with a bow, "Yes m'lady."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I'm not proud of it, but I did the deed. It was easy, quick death for her. However, I should've expected that taking this job as your servant would lead to something blood shed like this. I swore though I didn't enjoy it at all, seeing her face frozen with despair. It was my fault in the first place to give her the food, but it was also my fault for killing her, in the end though life in the castle continued as always until three weeks after the death of Lynn.

I was lying in bed trying to catch up on some sleep that I had been dreaming for since I first came here to the castle. I hadn't spoken to you since this morning, you wanted to be left alone. However, a scream of my name came from your upstairs chamber. I tossed and turned hating how I would have to leave my dear bed again, I tried to ignore you. Then there was another scream for my name. I groan rolling out of bed and to my feet. I reach over and picked up my jacket that had been specially made for me. I slide into it and begin to walk to your room.

I reach the room just before you were about to call for me again. I enter to see you lying in your bed looking at me. I'm stunned for a moment at your beauty. You're wearing only a white light nightgown that shows just the right amount of cleavage. I cast my eyes away,"You called your majesty."

"Stay here won't you, until I fall asleep?"

I nod and sit at a chair next to your bed. You sleep so softly it reminds me of one time when we were eleven years old before you had been adopted. I smile, that one time was my favorite memory.

"_Onii chan?" Your voice erupts my sleep, but I don't mind. I turn to look at you, you stand in the doorway of my room. _

"_What is it little flower?" I sit up in my bed and hold out my hand._

"_I'm scared." You come over to me and sit in my lap and I hold you close._

"_What are you scared of flower?" I whisper softly._

"_That you'll leave me like mommy and daddy."_

"_I would never do that, I promise you that I'll stay by your side until the day it all ends." My words are true but I can tell from your point of view that you don't trust me. _

"_Promise?" You burry your face in my chest._

_I lift your chin up so you're staring into my eyes, "Here's my promise." I lean forward and place a gentle kiss upon your lips._

I chuckle softly at that memory as I come back to the present, "Len?"

I look at you, "Sorry m'lady did I wake you from your slumber?"

You shake your head that's when I notice the tears falling from your blue eyes, "What's the matter m'lady?"

"I'm sorry." You wipe your eyes.

"What for?" Confusion struck my face.

"For everything. I've been so mean to you. I-I made you kill the maid against your will." You begin to bawl into tears.

I kneel beside you and take your hand. "Rin," Saying your true name once again was the best feeling I've felt in a long time, "I do not deserve such an apology, I was an equal part of every order you've given me. You did not make me kill Lynn against my will, I killed her, it was my decision."

You still continue to cry, "I-I didn't want to kill you that's why I let you stay. I wanted to be with you, to see you again onii chan,"I slide next to you on your bed and pull you close, "But… If you want," You hiccup as you continue to speak, "I won't hold you against your will anymore, you can leave if you wish."

"Don't you remember?" I ask you placing my hand to your cheek and leaning forward placing my lips against yours, "I will never leave your side until the very end."

You begin to blush resting your head against my chest. "Stay here for the night."

"Yes m'lady."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

My relationship with you was growing stronger each day. You decided to try making peace with your other servants and maids. Even after you did though I knew they were talking about us behind our backs and for me they would glare at me as I entered the room. They knew what I did to Lynn but it didn't bother me anymore though, because I was on your side and no one else's. You were everything I could ever want that's why I would do everything I could to make sure you were happy.

Today I decided to take you to the beach for a picnic. I wanted to show you a little game that our "father" taught me when we used to go fishing. I didn't think you would really remember the game and even if you did you probably would think its childish, but if you were anything like your younger self you may just try it someday.

I escorted you to the sea shore to your dismay. "Do you remember sis?" I pulled a bottle out from my satchel I had at my shoulder.

"That can't possibly make your wishes come true." You say crossing your arms.

"So you do remember?" I place it in the water, "Write your wish on a piece of parchment and place it in a little bottle. If you let it flow with the sea, someday your wish will come true." I look at you, "Would m'lady like to try this too?"

You look away and say without hesitation, "It's a game for the peasants, I don't need to try it," I look at you with soften eyes, "I mean…," You smile brightly hugging me tightly, "Len already grants me all my wishes, don't you?"

I chuckle and smile accepting the hug. "Yes of course I do, and forever I'll be by your side."

You look at me still smiling, "I see you leave here every day, what are you wishing for?"

I look at the bottle as it floats away, "To wish for m'lady to be happy forever and ever."

"To make me happy, just stay with me forever."

"I'd be glad to do that," I lift up the picnic basket, "Now, would m'lady like some lunch?"

You nod and sit on the quilt I had set up for you to sit upon. As you begin to eat you ask me another question that was very easy for me to answer. "Onii chan, Len, am I pretty?"

I was silent for a moment as I processed your question. "Indeed you are. You are the most prettiest rose I have ever laid eyes upon, yet your thorns stick out; evil is always with you."

You giggle and rested your head on my shoulder.

Everything was perfect, and just how it should be. I thought the two us could actually make our love work…but I guess I was fooled. Not long after our trip to the beach a visitor came from another kingdom; the Blue Kingdom. I don't know how and when our wars started to occur between the two kingdoms but I do know that it was likely never going to end. I was surprised when I answered to the door to King Kaito, of the Blue kingdom. I was nearly going to kill him right on the spot for even coming here. He requested though to speak to you so I had to obey. I lead him the top of the stairs; I knocked at your door. "M'lady King Kaito is here to speak with you."

"From the Blue Kingdom?" you questioned.

"Yes."

"Send him away."

I nodded turning back to the King. "You heard her, she doesn't want to speak with you."

He shook his head and opened the door. I placed a gun to his back. "Queen Rin, I've traveled far to meet you, could you please give me a minute."

She glared at him, "I have no interest in speaking to an enemy."

"Enemy or not it's your duty as the queen to speak with the enemy who wants to make things better."

"Better how?" You ask as I continue standing behind Kaito, with a gun raised to his head.

"Would you care for a stroll?" He questions holding his hand out.

You stare at him questionably but take his hand. "You have 10 minutes to tell me everything. Let's go outside." He smiles escorting you outside into the garden, I watch from the upstairs window. Anger flashes through me. I ignore it though and continued with my chores.

10 minutes pass, then 30, then an hour, and soon the whole day. I've finished my chores nearly 3 hours ago and I just sit at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. I hear you two come in and I stand up. My eyes look at your hands where they are hooked together, I look away as you two lean in for a kiss. It's killing me now, I want you to myself. "You will return right Kaito?" I hear you ask him.

"Of course, after all we are lovers." He chuckles kissing your hand and begins to head out. He looks at me who is giving him a death glare, yeah you just keep walking. He leaves without another word. I turn to look at you who is deeply blushing red.

"So, are our kingdoms at peace?"

Ignoring my question you answer with a lustful sigh, "He kissed me."

"…."

You stare at me, "Len, I would like some tea, please bring it up to my chamber"

"Yes m'lady," I bow as I turn red, "I will do so." I head back to the kitchen and begin to brew your favorite tea, orange.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Throughout tea time all you talked about was Kaito. Kaito is dashing, Kaito is nice, Kaito treats me right, Kaito this, Kaito that. Jealousy, I feel jealous and angry. Why do I feel like this? I love you but.. I've never been angry before. I look at my feet as you stare over the rim of your teacup. "Len? What's wrong?" You ask setting it down.

"Nothing." I growl simply.

"Hm.. I don't see how our kingdoms could've ever been at war, he's too polite." You begin to take another sip of tea.

I look up and swing my hand across the teacup. That's it! The teacup hits the floor and shatters into many pieces of glass. I push you against the wall. "Shut up! I hate it when you talk about him! Blue is such a disgrace! I can't stand him!" By this time I was pinning you and my face, damn I was probably looking like I could kill you at any moment now, but I didn't care I needed her to stop. Stop everything and listen to how I feel about you.

"L-Len." you stutter.

No, no more talking. I kiss your lips then, I realized you wouldn't kiss back at first but I didn't stop. My hands, that were pinning you at the wall, wrap around your waist, and I continue kissing you.

Time passes all too quickly. I break the kiss and stare into your eyes. You were trembling. Trembling how could I do this. I've scared my own sister. The one person I've cared about my whole life! I back away.

No! This isn't how I wanted this to be. I turn away and start picking up the tea cup that had been shattered into twelve pieces. "I'm going to check our mail." I leave instantly.. I hoped with all my heart we would never mention that moment ever again.

It was horrible restless night. I had no sleep whatsoever. That morning wasn't a thrill either. No you hadn't mentioned the night before yet I knew it was crossing your mind the way that you would either turn away from me, your sentences were always stuttering and short, and the way you would bore your eyes into my back as I left you to do whatever order. But that wasn't bothering me as much as the letter we had received from the Blue Kingdom was.  
I clutched the letter in my hand wanting to either read it or destroy it. However I knew you, my sister, my princess, wasn't in love with me but the prince from the blue Kingdom, so I sadly handed the letter over to you, m'lady.

"What's this?" You ask as you take the letter.

"From Prince Kaito, his butler stopped by over here not so long ago."

"Hmm." Your nimble fingers work casually along the envelope edge and start to peal it open. Once the letter was open you begin reading it.

I casually invite you, Princess Rin,  
To the largest event of your life time, Blue Kingdoms finest ball.  
When will it be? December 23 this year of course. Wear your finest clothes and be here at ten on that night.  
Sincerely,  
King Kaito

You smile softly and places the letter down. "I'm invited to a ball tomorrow night."

"I will have a new dress made for you," I bow, "And new dancing shoes."

"I won't be going." You say quickly.

I look at her puzzled. "Why not?"

"I do not enjoy balls as much as many others do. I believe they are a waste of time and I'm very busy and don't need my time wasted."

I knew there was something wrong. You would never turn down an invitation like his. Then it hit me. You must not know how to dance, "M'lady if it's not too bold for me to ask but do you know how to dance."

You blush a deep shade of red. "Of course I do!" You turn away.

I take you by surprise, taking one hand in mine and the other around your waist. "You don't have to be so formal. I can teach you." For the rest of the night I taught her every dance I knew and boy did I enjoy that time with my sweet beautiful princess.

Darkness across the sky. It is December 23, the night after we danced. A quarter moon and all the stars are twinkling in the sky. I watch as you walk down the stairs of the main entrance in the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. Well, maybe only some of that is true because there are many beautiful dresses that you own and every single one of them are elegant and pretty. I look at your slim gorgeous face. You're happy yet confused. I noticed this in your eyes but didn't comment. "I'll be your escort tonight and I'll be back to escort you home at midnight."

You giggle. "Of course." You take my arm and we leave to the Blue Kingdom.  
It was late and I was tired when I picked up my m'lady from the ball. I had been there for most of it but I got sick as I watched you two dance around the room, laughing and having a good time being with each other. I guess I should be happy though seeing you in love. How could I though. I love you.  
You talked about your time with him to me. But what surprised me though was when we were on the way home and you slid your hand into mine. "Thank you."  
"For?" I asked as I turned to her.  
"Being there for me. I'm such a pain to you all the time and I never really tell you thank you. But really I'm thankful for everything you've done for me."  
I chuckle and grin. "The pleasure is all mine my princess." I bow with my hand on my heart and I'm on my knees. With my other hand I take yours. "M'lady," I say, "I will serve you until the day it all ends, remember that."  
Your shocked and then smiles. You are the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. I would never want you to cry for any reason and that was when I knew I would do anything for you. Anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It's been three months since the ball. We were in town early the next morning. You were in high spirits and so was I. You had been scared the night before and decided you wanted me to keep you company. Of course I didn't sleep with you but I did love to watch you sleep. I then saw her; the beautiful green hair that hung to her waist. I fell instantly in love with her beauty. But she held the hands, to who I knew now was still my enemy to my dying day, Prince Kaito. I clutched my hand in and out of a fist. If you saw him you would surely- And there you were my princess having your heart broken by which you thought was your future king. You sprinted back to our castle. I followed.  
I found you curled up in your bed bawling out your tears. "Princess." I whisper as I come over to you.  
"KILL HER! KILL HER NOW!"  
I'm stunned…but I know what I must do.. After all if you're an evil I will become and evil too.  
"Y-Y-Yes my princess." I shakily take my sword into my hands the blade reflecting off my face. "It will be done." I leave right away.  
I find myself in a garden of the green kingdom. Every flower is showing its beauty to the night sky. And the cherry blossoms on the tree are in bloom. Though I wish I could enjoy this night I notice her first. The same beauty I had seen in town earlier today wanders around on this night. I step forward and start a conversation. "It's a beautiful night."

"Yes I hope my children get to see a night like this someday." She smiles.  
I embrace her. "I do too." My hand unsheathes my sword and I stab her from behind. The blood...  
I return home her blood staining my outfit. I do not want to face the rest of the night alone. I enter your room and crawl up next to you and fall asleep instantly.

Soon this kingdom will come to an end, but I will do everything in my power to protect you from the wrath of the neighboring kingdoms. I will die for you.

"Good morning Len." You giggle. Your voice it's so sweet…I open my eyes to see you straddling me.

"Good morning princess."

"I awoke this morning to see you huddle up to me, why is that?"

"Sorry m'lady I..I guess..I just…"

"No need to apologize," You kiss my lips, "Did you get it done?"

You know the answer to that horrible question because of what I'm wearing…blood stained clothing. I nod though and wrap my arms around your back. "It's time to get ready." You stand up and run to your wardrobe removing a dress. I shakily stand to my feet and look out the window. There's no doubt, someone has found Mikus, yeah that's her name's, body. I look further into the distance, there are villagers from every kingdom raging. It's time. I run down the hall to my bedroom grabbing some of my clothing. I dash over to you and hand them to you. "I will lend you my clothing, wear this and escape immediately."

A look of fear crosses your face. Tears well up in your eyes. "I can't do this Len." She shakes her head. "Don't leave me!"

I place my hand on your hear. "I'll forever be by your side, I promise you." I lean forward and kiss your forehead. "It'll be alright, we're twins after all certainly no one will notice." I begin to change into your own clothing. You're crying hard and you begin slipping into my clothing. It's time. The villagers have reached our door and are trying to break in. I give you one last look before leaving…forever.


	10. Final Words-Chapter 10

**Final Words**

Darkness surrounds me in the last hours of my life. I'm alone. The ceiling is leaking as the storm crashes ahead. The molding is rotting and giving off a nasty smell with it. Gray rodents scurry along the stone floor as they head to their homes. As lightning hits, my form is lit up just for a second before sinking back into the darkness. I amcold. Was I making the right decision? Could I really do this? This was our fate from the very beginning leading up to this precise moment. "As long as you're safe. As long as you're safe." I keep repeating to myself as I wrap my arms around my knees, tears welling up in my eyes.

Kaito himself enters the prison and stares at me. "Your own self is misunderstanding Rin Kagamine," he spats on the ground, "She was my cousin and nothing more. But an eye for an eye friend." He unlocks the cell and grabs my arm; he leads me out into the sunlight. My wrists are tied and I begin to step up to the guillotine, this is where my life ends. My neck is placed onto the wood block and I'm smiling, yes smiling. Memories of you and me fill my mind and it gives me comfort. I'm doing this for you, no one else. After all if I'm to die for the one I love I'm happy that this is the way it will end. Death has come.


End file.
